07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Millea Klein
Millea Klein (ミレイア=クライン) is Teito Klein's blood mother. She was the woman whom King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs wanted to marry officially, but their marriage was not approved by the Raggs royalty because of Millea's social status (she was born to a Barsburg concubine and therefore Millea is considered a commoner). In the end, Princess Vanessa Antwort became the official wife of King Krom Raggs through political marriage, and Millea became King Weldeschtein's concubine. Manga chapter 86 shows that Millea Klein was a compassionate teacher, leaving her Barsburg home to teach children in the orphanages, also declining Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg's affections despite the fact it would bring her vanity. She first met Krom Raggs by a river, when he was disguised as a painter. When Teito was 3 or 4 years old, she suffered from a serious, unnamed illness, and as of manga chapter 85, she is on the verge of dying. When she was ill and unconscious, the young Tiashe and King Krom would spend the mornings talking to her, the king telling his son that holding his mother's hand would let her know what he feels. Tiashe would tell Millea about the sky outside, that it is blue and would stay blue everyday. in manga chapter 87, it is revealed that her incurable "illness" was in fact a result of the Shadow Man's poisoning her. The Shadow Man gave Wolfram the antidote, but Wolfram had not used it because he feared that Millea would not forgive her when she knew what he had done to Raggs and that he was satisfied as long as he could be with Millea, even if she was in coma all the time. In manga chapter 87, Wolfram led Tiashe to Millea and gave him the antidote, and Millea woke up and talked to Tiashe. It seems that she has recovered. Trivia *In Israeli, "millea" means "she if for me". *In French and English, 'milieu' (same pronunciation as ミレイア) means one's social environment, origin. *The romanji of her name, Mireia, sounds somewhat like 'mirai', the Japanese word for future. *Teito got his large eyes from her. Since both the King of Raggs and Fea Kreuz apparently had narrow eyes with eye colours that were difficult to see, having large, distinctively coloured eyes probably did not run in the King's side of the family. *In manga chapter 83, Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg was shown thinking in silent anger, "Why did you choose him?" while taking care of a vegetable woman whose life has been sustained only because of the advanced technology of Barsburg. Some fans thought that the woman is Millea. In manga chapter 86, it is revealed that that woman is indeed Millea. *Some fans thought that Millea may not be a commoner, that she may be one of the princesses of the Barsburg Empire. In manga chapter 86, it is revealed that their guess is true, that Millea is a Barsburg by blood, just that her ancestor is a concubine. *Wolfram Barsburg has been watching Millea since she was a child and thinks that Millea's beauty and shine surpassed any member of the Barsburg Familymanga chapter 86. References Site Navigation 　 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human